


sometimes things don’t go as planned.

by HopelessTodorokiLover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based off a song, Canonical Character Death, Get ready to cry, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessTodorokiLover/pseuds/HopelessTodorokiLover
Summary: heavily inspired by hero n villain duet on youtubei suggest listening to it while reading alongside it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	sometimes things don’t go as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> hero n villain: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t2v5Nwn2qrQ
> 
> takes place during chapter 5. shuichi saihara regrets telling kokichi that he’ll always be alone, so he goes to his lab...

**“Kokichi Oma”**

the supreme leader’s lab said in big, bold letters. 

the detective pulled himself together once he formed a proper apology. his hands were firmly placed against the doors lightly, shivering slightly as he rehearsed the apology in his head again. he had regretted pushing the boy away. he never meant to hurt him, which sounded shitty. he wasn’t thinking coherently while he watched the leader punch kaito.

the lab was rather dark, like it had been abandoned. the only thing illuminating the dark room was a nearby night light. he could see a short figure standing near a large whiteboard, hearing the rhythmic taps of the figure’s fingers against the edges. hair wavy like the sea made it obvious it was the leader.

shuichi cleared his throat, his hands suddenly clammy and coated with sweat. he decided to start with small talk. “what are you doing dear? aren’t you tired?” he spoke up, shutting the door behind him.

this had clearly startled the leader. the figure spun around on the short heels of his loafers. he patted the wall for a nearby light switch, the lights flickering around in the lab. an angered sigh emitted the room, definitely coming from the supreme leader. “what are you doing here? i don’t think you were invited.”

“i..” the detective quickly lost his formed apology, glancing around the room for a distraction. his eyes eventually settled back onto the short boy. “you’ve been gone for awhile... and..”

“here you go again!” the leader verbalized, his gaze softening up at the navy-haired boy, his arms crossing his chest as he huffed exaggeratedly. “pretending like you love me!” 

footsteps could be heard as shuichi heard the echo coming closer to him. soon enough, he was face-to-face with the leader, his hand stretching out towards him. he flinched, noticing a small huff.   
  
“when just beneath the surface, you’re convinced that you’re above me.”

shuichi took a small leap forward, watching kokichi walk away. “dig deep, into the past. i’ve never been one for doing things half-assed,” a hand was placed around his broad chest, his eyes moving away from the leader, taking the full blame. “if i’m here to save you, i’ll be here forever-!” he went to grab the other boy’s arm.

the leader shoved the boy’s hand away, his pace quickened as he glared at the detective.

shuichi rolled up the sleeves of his blazer, catching up to the boy. “just take my hand, i’ll be your knight in shining armor!” he emphasized with a hand sticking out.

a small chuckle could be heard.

“you think... you’re a hero?” the smaller boy hissed, elbowing the detective in the side as he marched around the lab. he eventually settled for the counter, sitting upon it. “and they’ll tell you you are!”

the navy-haired detective followed the boy, tilting his head ever so slightly. “kokichi-“

“so stoic and handsome!” he mocked, cupping his own face. “and you’ve come so far!” he mimicked kaito as he jumped down from the high counters.

“you think you’re a villain...” he started, tears forming in the corner of his eyes ever so slowly. “but i know you’re not!”

the supreme leader’s nose wrinkled up in disgust as he rolled his eyes. “saihara, you are wasting your tim-“

“under all that angst and anger,” the taller male rushed over, grabbing the other boy’s arm lightly. “is a..”

“beating, human heart!”

“a dying, broken heart.”

they stared at each other for a minute before the leader broke apart the silence and tension by pulling away from the navy-haired’s grip. “hey, what about the lonely little girls?”

“i’m sorry!” he cried out.

“what about the MONSTERS who prevailed?!”

“I’M SORRY!”

“YOU NEVER CAME TO SAVE MY WORLD!” the leader cried out, tears angrily streaming down his face, soaking the checkered scarf. “what about me-“

“what about us?!” he tried to grab for the leader’s hand again, inevitably giving up. “i.. recognize that you’re upset, i know they did you wrong..” he said, referring to everyone else.

“oh, you know NOTHING of me, saihara!”

“trust me! please, believe me! this won’t stop the hurt for long!”

he looked away, turning around.

“we don’t need to end like this, look me in the eyes..” the detective begged, his knees buckling.

“oh, here comes the hero complex!” he sighed.

“you call yourself a villain, but we know it’s a disguis-“

“I KNOW I’M THE VILLAIN,” he shouted. “but you’re the one who lies..”

“i’m sorry about saying you’re all alone! please hear me ou-“ shuichi stumbled as he ran over.

“SO! you’re back at it again!” he shoved the detective aside once he came close. “twisting and.. manipulating every word i’ve said?”

“c’mon, you know.. that’s not true..” the taller boy’s voice seemed lost. “i was trying to help you! LET ME HELP YOU!”

“YOU ARE NOT MY HERO!”

....

silence.

the supreme leader blinked, staring at the detective, who stood there hurt. regret washed over him, extending his hand out slightly. he quickly dropped it, standing up straight.

“you.. don’t know how it felt.”

he watched as the leader continued to monologue while moving his hands around. did kokichi really mean it? was he a false hero? he vigorously wiped at his tears as he watched the leader pace around.

“what else could you do with the cards that i’ve been dealt!”

he started crying more, finding it hard to keep his gaze on the purple-haired boy. “you are not the villain. you once held my hand..”

the leader stood above him, sighing deeply. “stand up.”

the detective stammered, slowly standing up while keeping his gaze on the floor, his head bowing with shame.

kokichi eyed the boy up and down before shaking his head lightly, his hair bouncing. “get out.”

the detective was about to protest, his mouth opening wide before a skinny, fragile finger was placed upon his lips.

“sometimes.. things don’t go as planned.” the boy whispered before walking away from the detective.

“kokichi...” he called out before hugging himself. maybe he just needed a break. the detective walked over to the doors, not knowing that would’ve been the last time he’d see him.

....

last night was all shuichi could think about as he stared at that hydraulic press. his hand grew weak as he dropped the hammer.

the body discovery announcement had just played, and he was filled with immense regret as he stood there, crying.


End file.
